Names
When a kit is born, it is up to their parents to name them. In a Clan, the name of a new kit is given with the suffix ''- kit'' at the end. An apprentice usually has the suffix - paw, unless otherwise noted. A warrior, however, has a different suffix entirely, sometimes having to do with their description or personality, or even a significance to another character.There have also been times where a character has earned their name based on an accomplishment, a discovery of great importance, or their actions in battle. A leader, however, has a different suffix entirely, taking on ''- star'' as the final part of their name, to signify their connection to StarClan and also their rank as leader. This page contains an ever-growing list of all canon prefixes and suffixes in the Warriors, Next Generation series. Clan Names Prefixes A-I * Acorn * Adder * Alder * Amber * Ant * Ash * Aspen * Badger * Bee * Berry * Birch * Black * Blue * Bracken * Bramble * Breeze * Briar * Bright * Brindle * Brook * Cedar * Cherry * Cinder * Claw * Cloud * Cloudy * Clover * Copper * Crow * Cypress * Daisy * Dapple * Dark * Dawn * Doe * Dove * Drift * Duck * Dune * Dusk * Dust * Eagle * Echo * Evening * Fawn * Feather * Fern * Fire * Fish * Flame * Flint * Fox * Frost * Gentle * Golden * Gorge * Gorse * Grass * Gray * Hail * Half * Hare * Hawk * Herring * Holly * Honey * Ice * Ivy J-Q * Jackdaw * Jagged * Jasper * Jay * Juniper * Kestrel * Lake * Larch * Leaf * Light * Lily * Lion * Lizard * Long * Maple * Marigold * Marsh * Mint * Mist * Mole * Moss * Moth * Mouse * Mud * Night * Nettle * Oak * One * Otter * Owl * Pale * Panther * Patch * Pebble * Pike * Poppy * Pounce * Puddle * Quail * Quick R-Z * Rabbit * Rain * Rat * Raven * Ripple * River * Rose * Rush * Russet * Sand * Shade * Sharp * Shore * Silver * Sky * Slate * Sleek * Small * Snow * Soot * Sorrel * Sparrow * Spark * Speckle * Spider * Spotted * Squirrel * Stoat * Stone * Storm * Stream * Sun * Swift * Tawny * Thistle * Thorn * Thrush * Tiger * Timber * Tiny * Tree * Turtle * Vine * Violet * Vole * Wasp * White * Whorl * Willow * Wolf Suffixes A-I * berry * breeze * chaser * claw * cloud * eye * fall * fang * feather * flight * flower * foot * frost * fur * heart * hop J-Q * kit * leaf * leap * light * moon * paw * paws * pelt * petal * pool * pounce R-Z * shade * shine * sight * skip * slip * song * star * step * storm * stream * strike * stripe * tail * talon * toe * tooth * tuft * whisker * wind * wing